A Place of Peace
by SiRAuonMasamune
Summary: It's the final chapter and Auron's journey is at last at an end. Sequel to Seasons. Drama, tragedy, yaoi


A Place of Peace (a sequel to Seasons)  
  
He stood on the summit overlooking the city in ruins. Last time he had been here he had been but a boy, now he was much older, scared, grizzled, and full of bitterness. He had been broken and battered and tossed aside as if he was nothing.  
  
Absently he put a hand to his face and the long scar that ran across his eye a bitter smirk across his face. But through the bitterness he felt a strange peace. He was at the end of his journey; it wouldn't be much longer now. Ten years was a long time to wait, but he had come this far, he could wait a little longer.  
  
Auron barely glanced at the two children who stood behind him. He refused to turn around even though he felt their questioning eyes on his back. He didn't want the to see his eyes, and he couldn't bear to look into theirs.  
  
He was tired, so tired; tired of living, tired of dying, tired of trying. He was ready, ready to fall, ready to stop, ready for the end. He had wanted so much to give up all those years ago, but love had not allowed him.  
  
He glanced at the two children behind him from the corner of his eye, the children that he had sworn to protect, the child of his brother and the child of his beloved. He had fulfilled his vows and soon his task would be completed.  
  
It had been an exhausting journey, a journey's whose end he was more than ready for. But as he glanced at them, he knew that it had been worth it. A small smile came across his face. Soon, he thought.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He remained silent as they made their way through the ruined city. He couldn't have spoken if he'd wanted to, which he didn't. He was too busy fighting the images of the memories that haunted him and the flood of emotion they brought.  
  
He had to stay focused, had to stay strong. He was so close and he couldn't falter now. And so he gripped his sword in an attempt to steel himself. He gripped it so tightly that it cut into his hand. But he didn't notice, didn't care, if anything the pain would only help his resolve.  
  
He lost control only once. He had seen the image of himself that he hated, an image that he had never wanted to see again. He had hated himself for his indecision that day and he angrily slashed at the memory as if he could change the past.  
  
But he knew he could not change what had happened, he could only try to right it by changing the future. He hoisted his sword back onto his shoulder and nodded his resolve to himself. Right, I have to keep going.  
  
Through it all he remained silent even when they faced the bitch herself. He did his best to not hear her words; he did not want to hear them again. He quietly smirked at her lack of recognition. Of course she didn't recognize him, why should she, he had been nothing to her. But he was different now and he would not fail again.  
  
His scars burned as he watched himself charge and he felt the pain all over again as the image flew backward and then landed silently on the stone floor. He clenched his teeth and gripped his sword tighter not noticing the grind of the blade against his collarbone.  
  
He felt the boy touch his hand and he quickly jerked away with a faint growl. Don't touch me.  
  
'Chose. Who will become your faythe?'  
  
'No one. I will defeat Sin without false traditions.'  
  
His heart leapt at those words and he couldn't help but smile. So like her father, but yet, so different. She was strong and resolute, wise beyond her years, unwilling to just accept things as they were or to embrace a false hope. Auron couldn't help but be proud, and he knew Braska was too.  
  
'Pitiful creatures. I will release you from your sorrow.'  
  
That's what you think, lady.  
  
He turned to the others and yelled out to them.  
  
'This is the time! You must choose what you will do! Your fate is in your hands!"  
  
He brandished his sword and charged, but this time he would not lose. This time she would pay.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
He had watched as Sin fell and heard its cries of anguish. But he knew it was not over yet, knew that it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
Now they made their way through the maze of Sin's interior. He could feel Jecht and knew that he was close and it spurned him on and he hastened his pace. He had one goal in mind and he lost sight of all else.  
  
He was the first to step forward when they at last reached the platform at the center. He wanted to rush forward and wrap his arms around the man that stood there, but he knew that he couldn't, not yet. And so he remained anchored to that spot.  
  
"You're late, Auron."  
  
"I know." I'm sorry.  
  
Auron heard none of the words that transpired between Jecht and his son, didn't notice the lights of Zanarkand around him. Auron saw only one thing, Jecht. He felt his heart would explode; he was so close. He wanted to give up right there and run into Jecht's arms, wanted to begin eternity right there. Not yet, he had come so far, he couldn't give up yet.  
  
He gave a slight nod as Jecht's eyes met his. It won't be long now Jecht, I promise. Jecht acknowledged with a gesture that only Auron saw.  
  
He watched in silent resolution as the giant hand slammed onto the platform and the aeon that had once been Jecht rose before him. As he slipped his left arm from his coat and assumed his stance he remembered the last time he had seen this aeon; it had been horrible then as well.  
  
It was the worst thing that he had ever done, a horrible task that he could not turn from. Each blow that he landed against Jecht shot through his soul and at every cry of pain, Auron felt his heart wrenched from his chest. He found it increasing difficult as the fight when on. He could feel his body giving out and his mind faltering. No, not yet! Just a little longer!  
  
He struggled to his feet from where he had been thrown and tightened the grip on his sword.  
  
This is for you, Jecht.  
  
Auron stood with his sword held out, his hair blowing slightly at the wind forming around his feet. Jecht seemed to nod at him.  
  
Do it.  
  
Auron spun around and flung the whirlwind at Jecht. He watched for a moment as it lifted Jecht from the ground and engulfed him in its spiral.  
  
Do it now!  
  
Auron took a moment to gather his resolve and then threw his tokkuri into the whirlwind where it impacted against his beloved. He squinted at the brightness of the explosion and bit his tongue to prevent the yell of anguish from escaping as he watched Jecht slammed into the ground.  
  
Mercifully that was the last blow that Auron would have to strike. The aeon had now vanished leaving the man to fall to his knees.  
  
Auron pushed his glasses up on his nose and sank into his collar to conceal the pain he felt at the sight of the man he loved dying in the arms of another. He wanted to rush to Jecht's side, to hold him, to be with him as he took his last breath. But he anchored his feet and stood silently knowing that his time would come soon.  
  
He struggled to keep together as he watch the last few pyreflies vanish. He so wanted to join Jecht right then, but he knew his task was not quite done.  
  
He felt Jecht presence beside him and heard his voice in his ear.  
  
'Just a little longer, Auron, I'll be waiting for you.'  
  
Auron felt his cheeks flush at what felt very much like Jecht's hand against him.  
  
I'll get you for that Jecht!  
  
'I'm counting on it.'  
  
Damn you!  
  
He swore he heard Jecht laugh, that enticing, seducing laugh that he had missed so much.  
  
Oh just you wait.  
  
Promises, promises.  
  
And then he was gone, but Auron would be joining him very soon.  
  
----------------------------  
  
He stood with his blade resting on the ground and watched the girl dance. At last his task was over and he could finally rest. He felt a sigh of relief as if a great weight were lifted from him as the pyreflies escaped and vanish. It was time and he was more than ready.  
  
The girl stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Don't stop." Don't you dare stop.  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's alright." I want to go.  
  
She nodded and continued as he walked through the group exchanging a silent glance with each member. He paused for a moment by the boy.  
  
"It has been.long enough." It's been too damned long.  
  
He now stood before them and closed his eyes as he felt himself fading. He was expected and he knew that they were waiting for him and he felt their hands reaching out to him. He turned back one last time to look at the children he was leaving behind.  
  
"This is your world now."  
  
Those were the last words he would say as he vanished into a puff of pyreflies leaving his sword to fall to the ground in a metallic clash. At last he was free; at last, he could rest.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The first thing Auron saw was Braska with a big goofy grin on his face. Braska reached his arms out and Auron gratefully fell into his embrace. Oh how much he had missed the comfort of that embrace, the touch of those arms, those smiling blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around Braska and held him as tight as he could.  
  
It was then that Auron felt the gentle hand on his back. When he turned around he found himself looking up into a pair of kind, gentle blue eyes. It was Kale, his beloved father, the one that had first found him and taken him in.  
  
He remarked that Kale looked exactly as he had when he last saw him nearly 20 years ago. For a moment he felt subconscious at how old and grizzled he must have looked. But Kale just smiled at him and gently hugged him.  
  
Then Auron saw him, the one that he had been waiting for, the one his heart yearned for. He had stood there in silence waiting patiently. Auron pulled away from Kale and his eyes fixed on the grinning man before him.  
  
"About time you noticed me, Auron."  
  
"Jecht."  
  
Auron smiled, perhaps for the first time in years, as he gazed into those eyes that so captivated his attention. Auron never noticed as Braska and Kale faded off, his eyes were filled with only Jecht.  
  
The next thing he knew Jecht's mouth was on his and they were engaged in a passionate kiss. Auron felt Jecht's arms wrap around him and he melted into his embrace.  
  
It has been far too long.  
  
Mm-hmm. Now what about that promise.  
  
*Laughter*  
  
And so they faded into the eternity that they would share; together, forever bonded, forever in love, forever in their place of peace.  
  
---end--- 


End file.
